This Ain't A Love Song
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: Jay Reso returns home to find his girlfriend gone and the only thing she left in her wake was a boxful of memories.


He smiled across the table at the young, vibrant red-head as she ate another bite of her chicken salad. He loved seeing her eyes light up they way they had for the past hour. He had never seen her in this light, but it was something that touched his heart and warmed his body at the very sight of the twinkle in her eyes.

"So, what made you decided to ask me out after being friends for all these years?" she asked, as she grabbed her napkin and dabbed her mouth gently before sipping from her water glass.

"I've noticed you for a while and since you and Hardy were dating for all those years, I knew you were off limits. I never made a move; it wouldn't have been right, ya know? But, then I heard that you had retired from wrestling and decided to give you call and well, here we are." he said, looking around the small outdoor cafe.

"Well, I'm glad you called, Jay. Really I am. It's been far to long since I've seen you and some of the other guys from the old days. I was shocked when you called but happy." she said.

He stood from the table and extended his hand, which she excepted graciously. They made their way to the cash register as he paid the bill and escorted her outside into the warm light from the spring weather.

As they walked down the sidewalk in silence, they spotted a stand at the curb that offered photography services. Jay stopped and paid the lady behind the small cart and turned to face Amy, as she shoot him a questioning look.

"Oh come on. What could it hurt? It would be a nice memento from our day together." he said, offering her his arm. She excepted the offer and smiled brightly as the lady snapped the picture...

He threw yet another picture into the box as a deep sigh escaped from deep within. He looked around the now empty living room and raked a hand through his short, hair. His eyes still burned from the tears he had shed after coming home, finding her note and realizing this time, it was for good.

He leaned back against the giant sofa, recalling every last moment he had with Amy. While they had only dated for 2 years, there was a connection they shared that instantly bonded the two. They shared many similarities, from being burned in previous relationship to music and clothing. There were some differences, but that's what he loved about her. She wasn't afraid to be her own person, in spite of himself.

Things had been good for them, although they did experience their share of arguments. He couldn't help but to blame her for all the conflict now. He had put his career, his life on the line for her happiness. For their happiness. He couldn't help but think how selfish she had been the entire time. He wanted her more than anything and he proved he would go the distance to keep her. He had done that time and time again. If that was the case, then why had she left?

**Should have seen it coming when the roses died  
Should of seen the end of summer in your eyes  
Should have listened when you said, "Goodnight"  
You really meant goodbye  
Baby, ain't it funny, how we never ever learn to fall?  
You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall  
****But only fools are 'know it alls' and I played that fool for you**

As he dug another photo from the box, he couldn't help but smile at the memory that flooded his mind. She had wanted the shirt so bad and when he finally had bought it for her, yet another argument ensued...

"Amy?" he yelled through the house, as he opened the door and lugged the shopping bags into the house. "Ames?"

"In the kitchen!" she called back, as he heard the running water from the sink.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as he entered the kitchen and dropped the bags on the table.

"I'm making a fruit salad for dinner." she said, glancing over her shoulder as she cut the strawberries into a large bowl that was placed inside the sink basin.

"Oh, what are we having?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a small kiss on her exposed neck.

"That you will have to wait and see." she said, giving him a smirk before returning to her task. "Did you get the wine like I asked you?"

"Sure did. And..." he said, grabbing a bag from the table. "I got you something else!"

"Jay, you didn't need to do that!" she said, drying her hands on the dish towel that hung from her pants. She grabbed the bag and looked inside as her eyes fell on the purple fabric. "Jay! Why did you get this?" she asked, jerking the garment from the bag and holding it up.

"Ames. You said you wanted it and I bought it for you. Why?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Jay, you really shouldn't have. I mean, I know we have the money in the bank and all but we have bills and insurance and the house payment..."

"Ames, calm down. Don't be such a tight-wad all the time. Just relax, alright?"

"No, I don't wanna relax. You have to take it back!"

"I will not! Why won't you ever let me do something nice for you for a change?"

"Jay, just take it back, alright?" she said, throwing the shirt at his feet before turning on her heels and storming off.

He stared at the doorway for a minute before picking up the shirt and placing it back into the bag. He had no idea where this latest explosion came from, but feeling defeated, he walked out the back door and to the garage. If she wanted him to take it back, he would do just that.

Maybe it's that time of the month, he thought as he pulled out of the driveway...

**I cried and I cried there were nights that I died for you, baby  
I tried and I tried to deny your love drove me crazy, baby**

He tore the picture up and threw it into the fire as he watched the fire dance around the memory. It was still embedded in his mind, however, and he knew memories like these wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. She had drove him crazy sometimes, but he managed to stick it out and be with her, for the sake of his own sanity. He loved her and he had for a long time before they were together. Letting her go was just not an option; not in his mind, at least.

He couldn't figure out what had set her off this time and what had had caused her to leave. He knew she wouldn't cheat on him or even have someone else on the side. That just wasn't her style. She would have at least told him, had that been the case. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what he might have said that caused her to pack her belongings and walk out of his life.

Especially while he was in Florida for the tapings of TNA. She had usually accompanied him to the tapings and on some occasions they would rent a hotel room and spend the week there. They never had any plans and never and never any reason to stay, just a spur of the moment thing. He loved that about her and now, he craved to have her in his arms. He wanted to smell her familiar, fruity perfume and feel the way she felt laying against his chest at nights.

He knew sleep wasn't happening tonight, especially since he had grown accustomed to how she molded against him. He would often wake during the night just to watch her sleep, to fell her breathe against his own skin.

Now, he had the cold, lifeless shape of a pillow that would seem empty against him.

**If the love that I've got for you is gone  
If the river I cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong, yeah, I'm wrong, this ain't a love song**

He smiled as his body molded to hers and they swayed to the beat of the instruments. He had been invited to a company party celebrating the reign of him being champion and invited her along. He didn't want to be alone and while it was only their fourth date, he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather share it with.

He knew the people he know worked for, especially the management weren't particularly happy that someone from the WWE was there. Even though he had once been with the rival company, he had switched sides. Apparently, some deals were written out, in which Amy never excepted. When some of his bosses and colleagues found out she would be attending their sacred company dinner, they weren't thrilled, to say the least. He could care less, though. There was something about her that drove him insane and he wanted nothing more than to find out and explore the feelings deeper.

Now, with their bodies as close as they were, he knew he had made the right decision. With her head on his chest and her eyes closed tight, he drew a deep breath in as he savored the moment. He wanted to remember the way she felt in his arms and remember how she made him feel in this moment.

As the song ended, she stepped back slowly and smiled shyly as his collages around him applauded. He was too caught up in the moment and staring into her dark eyes to care what was happening. It was if the earth stood still and swallowed everyone, leaving the two of them to be alone. And in that moment, he felt his heart aching for her touch once more. Before he knew it, he realized he had fallen for the red head and there was no backing out now. Instead, he brought her closer to him, as he brushed his lips tenderly over hers, causing a moan to escape her lips. His heart raced as she placed her hands around his waist and deepened the kiss. As they pulled apart, he smiled down at her and felt his cheeks getting red.

"You wanna go get something to drink?" she asked, not letting her eyes move to far from his.

"Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth." he said, as they made their way through the crowd towards the bar.

**Baby, I thought you and me would stand the test of time  
****Like we got away with the perfect crime  
But we were just a legend in my mind  
I guess that I was blind  
Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade?  
The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade  
You and I were the renegades, some things never change**

He shook his head and opened his eyes as the image of that night faded from his vision, bringing him crashing back into reality. Something he wished would never happen again. Everyone had their ups and downs, but it never took away the feelings that grew inside of him each minute of every passing day. He worshiped the ground she walked on because he loved her that much. And now, as the pain set deeper inside the darkest parts of his heart, he was left feeling alone and betrayed by the one person he had cared and loved more than anyone or anything else on the face of the earth.

The way was setting in, and it was something he wasn't ready to face just yet. As he stood to grab the nearest bottle of alcohol from his liquor cabinet, he stopped when he noticed a picture laying on the top of the box. He slowly knelt down to retrieve it from the box of memories. He ran a hand through his hair, as the memories surrounding the photo rapidly flew through his mind and the tears stung his eyes.

**It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us, baby  
And now it's so sad that whatever we had, ain't worth saving, ohh**

They had arrived at yet another company dinner. People were getting used to her being around by this time. There was your usual smart-asses that would make their comments, but the majority of everyone accepted she was there and actually had befriended the former wrestling pioneer.

As they finished their plates, they stepped onto the dance floor and danced for a while, until she felt his breath beating against her skin. She cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers in an knee-weakening kiss.

"That was..." she stared, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Yeah." he replied, brushing the strand of hair from her face. "You wanna..."

"Yeah." she finished, as he grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs that led to his hotel room.

As he entered the room, letting her in first, he closed the door and slipped his arms around her small frame and capturing her lips once more. She found the zipper on the side of her knee-length dress as he slowly eased it downward and the material fell from around her. He stepped back, taking in the beauty he saw before him and smiled.

She removed her heels and stepped towards him as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and ravished his neck with kisses, sending him over the edge. As she eased the material from his broad shoulders, he released his belt and threw his pants to the floor, adding to the heap of clothing.

He pulled her towards him as he nibbled her earlobe and flicked the clasp of her bra, sending it to the floor as well. He felt her breasts against his own bare chest as he grabbed her bottom and lifted her up and continued kissing her. She ran her fingers through his short, blond curls as he laid her gently on the bed and slipped his boxers down.

He traced the line of her panties, as she arched her back, begging him to stop the teasing. Instead he kissed her naval, and grabbed the material with his teeth and eased them down her slim legs until they were added to the mound on the floor. He kissed her inner thigh, as she arched her back once more. He slipped his tongue into her center, causing her to release a throaty moan as she grabbed his head, pushing him downward.

"I lo...love you, Ja..Jay." she said, against his ear and completely breathless. He smiled up at her as he quickened his pace more, causing her to scream and moan even louder.

He flicked his tongue over her clit, as she rocked her hips back and forth with his rhythm. She screamed his name breathlessly, as he kissed a trail up her stomach, through the valley of her breast and finally coming to rest on her lips. He slipped himself inside of her as she thrusts her hips against his. He quickened his pace as he placed gentle kisses on her collarbone and then nibbled on her neck.

As their sweat-enclaved bodies rocked together, they reached their climaxes almost in sync with one another, as he groaned deeply against her ear, sending her to her peak and over the edge, as she moaned his name again and again.

As they came to rest beside each other, he removed the hair that had fallen amongst her face and kissed her cheek gently. He pulled her close to his chest as their breathing returned to normal.

"I love you, too Ames." he said, placing a delicate kiss on her lips and drifting off to sleep.

**If the love that I got for you is gone  
And if the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong, yeah, I'm wrong, this ain't a love song  
If the pain that I'm feelin' so strong is the reason I'm holdin' on  
Then I'm wrong, yeah, I'm wrong, this ain't a love song, ohh**

He wiped the stray tears from his eyes, as he placed the picture gently back into the box. He laid his head back on the couch cushion and closed his eyes trying to forget every ounce of her being. He hated her for doing this to him.

How could she just up and walk away? Was she even the slightest bit upset with this entire situation? Was she as heartless as she seemed to be right now?

A million questions played through his mind and after finally realizing nothing he could do would make the thoughts stop or erase her completely from his mind, he stood to grab the liquor bottle. He didn't care anymore and at least if he was drinking, it would ease the pain, at least for the time being.

**I cried and I cried there were nights that I died for you, baby  
I tried and I tried to deny that your love drove me crazy, baby**

As the let the cool liquid coat the back of his throat, he couldn't help but feel satisfied. Even if what he was doing was wrong and not the route to go about facing this problem, the liquor was helping him cope with the pain more than anything else he could thing of at the moment.

As he chucked the empty bottle into the trash can, he grabbed the next available bottle, not caring what it was. As he place the cap back onto the bottle, another image of Amy popped into his head. He popped the top once more and downed the bottle in record time before throwing it into the trash can and staggering half-way up the steps towards his bed room.

With her permanently gone from his brain for the night, he knew sleep would be manageable tonight, especially since he alcohol was taking effect and he wouldn't have to do much else.

As he took the steps two at a time, he heard a small knocking coming from the large oak door in his foyer downstairs. Turning on his heel, he let out a sigh as he pulled the door open. He stepped back a little as he looked down at her standing on his front door step.

"Amy..."

**If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong, yeah, I'm wrong, this ain't no love song  
If the pain that I'm feeling so strong is the reason I'm holdin' on  
Then I'm wrong, yeah, I'm wrong, this ain't a love song  
Then I'm wrong, yeah, I'm wrong, this ain't a love song  
Then I'm wrong, yeah, I'm wrong, this ain't a love song**


End file.
